Wikitroid:Administrators
Administrators, or sysops, are editors who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. Those include protecting and deleting pages, blocking other editors, and undoing these actions as well. What can administrators do? The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted to only administrators and bureaucrats. * Edit protected pages. * Protect and unprotect pages. * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. * Block and unblock users, IP address, and IP ranges. * Revert pages quickly via the rollback method. * Change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace. * Can view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism. Access types Types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power, include: *'IP addresses' — Visitors who haven't or are unregistered. *'Registered/Logged-in users' — Users who have registered an account. Registered users can upload files and move pages, as well as edit some protected pages. *'Rollbackers' — Users who have the ability to use the Rollback function (you are automatically a rollbacker if you are an administrator or a bureaucrat). *'Patrollers' — Users who have the ability to mark edits on the recent changes as patrolled and have their own edits automatically patrolled. *'Bots' — Bots are automated users. Their edits do not show up in the . *'Administrators (sysops)' — See the above section. *'Bureaucrats' — Bureaucrats (also known as B'crats) can turn other users into sysops or bureaucrats. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist. Sysoppings are recorded in . *'Staff' — Employees of Wikia Inc. They can change any user's access level and grant bot status. They can be found at . Becoming an administrator If you have been editing this wiki for some time and have gained the trust of the community here, you may nominate yourself or someone else for adminship over at Wikitroid:Requests for Access. Other users can comment on whether or not they approve your request. However, the final decision is up to the bureaucrats. Becoming a bureaucrat Bureaucrats, as mentioned above, are administrators that can promote other users to bureaucrat, and grant/revoke the administrator and rollback rights (they cannot demote other bureaucrats). Otherwise, they have exactly the same powers as an administrator. To become one, you must already be an administrator. All you need to do is file a new request just like you were running for adminship again (but remember to add the appropriate number, explained in the section that details how to create your request - step 2 for nominating yourself, step 3 for nominating someone else), remembering to put "bureaucrat" in the "adminship and/or bureaucrat" field. Administrators Active admins These administrators have recently edited Wikitroid, making them active. *Bearborg (Sysop) *Dr. Anonymous1 (Sysop) *FastLizard4 (Bureaucrat, Sysop) *Madax the Shadow (Bureaucrat, Sysop) Inactive admins These admins have not edited Wikitroid for long periods of time, making them inactive. *AdmiralSakai (Sysop) (last edit July 21, 2012) *Armantula513 (Sysop) (last edit January 11, 2010) *Fredrik (Bureaucrat, Sysop) (last edit July 27, 2007) *Hellkaiserryo12 (Sysop) * (Sysop) (last edit December 15, 2006) *N1ghtrav3n (Sysop) *RAN1 (Sysop) *Richard1990 (Bureaucrat, Sysop) (last edit May 29, 2009) * (Bureaucrat, Sysop) (last edit August 24, 2005) Former admins These admins have been demoted for various reasons. *ChozoBoy (revoked July 21, 2010) *Piratehunter (Bureaucrat, Sysop) (revoked May 5, 2013) *RoyboyX (revoked March 31, 2012) *TheMG (Bureaucrat, Sysop) (retired January 7, 2014) Admin bots Admin bots are automated editing programs (bots) that have administrator rights, usually to make wiki maintenance easier. Since bots are a special case in terms of users, and since they can't be active or inactive by virtue of the fact that they aren't sentient, they are listed separately from the humans. However, like humans, bots can only get administrator rights through an RfA. *LizardBot (Bot, Sysop) Administrators